You Again!
by Banette the Puppetmaster
Summary: Jo and Lightning thought that they'd never see each other again. But to their dismay, Jo winds up at Lightning's school. But as time goes on, both start to realize that maybe this isn't an entirely bad thing...
1. Close Encounter of the Worst KInd

**Hello! I was sadly depressed by the lack of Jo/Lightning fics out there, and therefore decided to write one. This takes place before All-Stars, but it will show up later on in the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama. If I did, you'd see Jo/Lightning become canon.**

* * *

Lightning wasn't famous for being a smart man. All he lived for was athletics, and for making his Dad proud. So far, both had gone exceedingly well; scholarships to dozens of notable colleges sprung up after Lightning's time at Camp Wawanakwa, and he'd become even more popular than ever!

Of course, if he were to even able to notice anyone other than himself, he'd know that.

There was his problem: Lightning had grown too confident in his own abilities to notice anything other than what hit him like a speeding train, or what struck him like , well, Lightning, that led him to lose one million to a Bubble Boy. All those cheerleaders who'd attempted to go out with him learned the awful truth-Lightning saw everything from a competetive standpoint, and thought the girls were there for no other reason than to tell him how they thought he was the best. He had yet to experience that thing called "romance" or whatever-heck a running joke in the locker room was that he was already married to football. And Lightning would always laugh along-it was true, after all. There was no one who could fill in the place where sports took up so much of his being.

Of course, all that changed on Monday, when he saw _her _again.

The way it happened was the best way for Lightning to figure out-at full force, which was how he bumped into _her_ on the way to his first class(English, where they were reading a bunch of stories by Jeffery Charger-who, despite the cool name, managed to write boring crap about some chick married to a Bath, with no action at all!) He hadn't gotten a good look at _her,_ as she didn't either, walking along as if she hadn't just bumped into someone. Rude!

"Hey! Sha-scuse you!" He called back. Dumb loser, not bothering to notice he'd bumped into the greatest athelete this school had ever seen! Geez from the back the guy was ugly, too-peach-colored hair cut short, a black hoodie and baggy jeans. A bit familiar, though, but he couldn't place from where.

Suddenly, the guy froze, as if some gruesome realization had dawned on them-like in a horror movie, when some poor sould hears the voice or feels the presence of the killer and knows they're screwed. Like the victims of those scenes, the guy turned around-and both parties looked at their respective killers.

Lightning saw the violet eyes, the strong face, the chest that he'd only noticed when it was spelled out for him that night, the night when _she_(not he) had been sent home from the same reality show he'd been competing on.

"JO?!" His voice came out in somwthing of a high-pitched shriek, unbelieving.

"LIGHTNING?!" Her voice held the same disbelief, though without the squeak.

As many people did in horror movies, Jo refused to aknowledge the beast in frint of her, turning on her heels and escaping best as she could.

And as the tardy bell rang, it left Lightning standing there, mouth agape, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, looking as if he'd been struck by...well, you know.

* * *

**Well, there we go! I'm uploading four chapters, and that's how it'll be for a while, as my interaction with a computer is scarce. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!**


	2. Face Off

**I love Chaucer, and again, I own nothing.**

* * *

Jo wasn't normally what you'd call an amiable person-in fact, she probably qualifies as one of the least charismatic people around. Yet despite this, she always managed to form some friendships, even while everyone knew her to be bossy, insulting, and just plain mean. How was that possible?

The answer was _confidence._

The confidence found within Jo was the kind of borderline arrogance, which she still had, of course, but it was seperated from confidence, which made her something of a leader. Even with her usual demeanor, peopke still feared and respected Jo, even when hating her attitude.

But if you saw her walking to her first period on Monday, you'd have to squint to see any of that.

Jo was seething mad, storming to class, clutching her book to her chest with white knuckles, her forehead knotted with furious thinking.

_How did HE get here?! HOW?! Of all the morons on that show that could have ended up at this dumb school...! _Needless to say, her meeting with Lightning in the hall made her a bit unhappy. The two sharing a mutual dislike for each other, and having both been on the same show, there was bound to be obnoxious jokes and comments regularly, something she didn't have time for. Hell, just seeing him on a daily basis would bug her, he was such an idiot. She could see the headlines now: TOTAL DRAMA CONTESTANTS AT SCHOOL TOGETHER! Ugh, what if those damn tabloids got the idea that they were...were..._dating?!_

Jo with that idiot jock...she shook her head to get the disgusting thought out as she walked into her first class-English. Apparently they were reading up on Chaucer(an author she could respect, for the way he portrayed men as the idiots that they are) so that could be a piece of cake. Taking her seat, she thought with a smirk_, At least Jockstrap is too dumb for something easy as this._

"You again?! Sha-darn it!"

_Too soon._

Jo glared up at Lightning, already getting angrier. "Yes, me. I have to go to class here, ya know."

"WHY? Don't you live somewhere else?!" Lightbing looked equally angry, leading Jo to wonder if he was upset for the same reasons she was.

She retorted aloud, "My dad got a job offer nearby-we moved last Friday. Why do YOU care, anyway?"

Lightning threw up his hands. "Man, I don't wanna deal with you! I don't wanna see anyone from that show!"

"That makes two of us," Jo snapped. "Look, Lightning, I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone. Got it?"

Lightning stared at her, opened his mouth as if to start something, but dropped it. "Fine by me," he said curtly, storming to his seat.

Jo sat back now, patting herself on the back for the way she dealt with him. Maybe this year wouldn't suck after all.

* * *

**Short, I know. But I'm building up for the future. The next chapter is slightly longer, so no worries.**


	3. Fun in Psychology

**I don't believe the names I'm using are canon, but then again, not many characters have surnames that we know. Try not to think about it too much. Also, I don't believe that there is a place called Paddy's in Canada.**

* * *

And so it went until third period, Psychology. Also known as the easiest class to pass, which Lightning had a respectable(for him, anyway) C. This was where he sat alone at a table that was for two students, as his friend and the team's Linebacker O'Brien had transferred out. It didn't bother Lightning-he worked better alone, anyway.

Relaxing while waiting for their teacher to give some boring book work and call it a day, the class suddenly heard a particularly angry shriek from outside the door:

"Are you SERIOUS?!"

"It's the only seat available, and I'm not changing the seating chart over a fight."

Lightning glanced at the empty seat next to him, finally starting to catch on. Great, saddled with some moron.

An irritated sigh answered their teacher, followed by an equally miffed "_Fine._" And in walked their teacher, followed by none other than Jo, who was currently glaring daggers in Lightning's direction. Her glare was returned by said Quarterback as she stormed to her seat and slumped down in a very bitter mood.

Their teacher nervously cleared his throat, slightly shaken by the confrontation with his newest student. "Class, we have a new transfer student joining us, Joanna Ma-"

"Jo."

"I'm sorry?"

Jo glared at their teacher, malice in her violet eyes. "Call me _Jo."_

Not really wanting to get into anything, he sighed, looking down at the clipboard. "_Jo_ Macklin is now in this class. And she'll be sitting next to-"

"Nuh-uh! No sha-WAY!" The class jumped as Lightning slammed his fists on the table, while Jo just glared up at the reason she hated today. "Lightning works as a team of one! Ain't no way I'm sitting next to hi-_her_," he corrected, jabbing a finger in Jo's direction.

"Mister Malone, you are aware of the alphebetical order I keep everyone in, yes?" Lightning snorted. "Sha-so? Kelly comes after J and before L!"

Some of the class, Jo included, sniggered as the teacher stared at Lightning with a deadpan expression. When he was in your class for six months, you got used to boldfaced stupidity. "I mean _last names_, Lightning. _Macklin_ comes before _Malone_."

"Oh." Lightning sat down, determined not to lose face. "I knew that." Their teacher rolled his eyes as he went to the board. Jo glanced at Lightning, a smirk on her face. "Nice save, Jockstrap," she muttered sarcastically.

"Sha-thanks, _Joanna,"_ he retorted, not to be outdone. Instantly he felt his collar tighten as he was yanked face-to-face with the jockette, her free hand clenched in a fist, her face contorted into a fiercer rage than Lightning had ever seen during their time on Wawanakwa.

"Don't you _EVER_ call me that _AGAIN_," she snarled through clenched teeth, dropping his collar and turning back to the board before their teacher caught wise.

Lightning turned back as well, rubbing his hand on his neck. _Damn._

"Hey, I have a question."

Lightning turned back to Jo, peeved about having to be interrupted by her again. Class had just been dismissed, and he'd been off to lunch. "I don't know if I should even _help_ you, after you nearly killed me. Lightning has a game later, y'know." His eyes narrowed, his pride still hurt.

Jo rolled her eyes, slinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Please, like I'm purposefully trying to ruin your life. If anything, _you're_ ruining _mine._" She shot a glare at him, before continuing. "Anyway, I just wanted to know if you could eat off campus. If you're too proud to tell me even that, whatever."

Now didn't she already know the answer to that? "Uh, sha-d'uh! Don't they allow that everywhere? In fact, Lightning's going to Paddy's to-" He stopped, not wanting to give her any ideas.

Too late. "Paddy's, huh? That bar-restaurant place? We had one back home. I'm in a burger mood, actua-"

"Well, forget it." Lightning crossed his arms. "_I'm_ going there, so you can't."

"Excuse me? Since when do you decide where I choose to eat?" Now she was upset again. Why did she even bother trying to talk to him... "I'm **definitely** going there now, and I dare you to stop me!" With that she stormed off, praying that she could avoid Lightning and his cronies.

"Hey! But you-you can't-Urgh!" The jock through his hands in the air, following behind. He'd almost forgotten how much he didn't miss her.

* * *

**If you feel bad for Jo(anna), don't worry. Wait until she gets him back in the next chapter...**


	4. Powderpuff Girl

**Last chapter of this upload spree. Hey, if you get a chance, look up . She has a couple of awesome Jo/Lightning fics that I'm sure you'll like. Also, in here we'll introduce an important plot point.**

* * *

Jo had taken a small table as far from where the mass of blue jerseys was growing. She'd always disliked football. It was annoying and tedious to her. No, roller derby was _way_ better. She'd been team captain back home. Taking a bite of her burger, she silently wondered how the girls back east were. Probably better off than she was, for sure. At least _they_ didn't have to deal with some boneheaded quarterback and relive the worst summer over and over.

"Hey! I know you!" Was that in her direction? Jo looked up to see the football players staring at her. "Yeah, you're Jo, from Total Drama! You teamed up with Lightning, right? Come on and sit with us!"

Now, normally the jockette would tell these guys off. But...Jockstrap wasn't here yet. Imagine how pissed he'd be if she were sitting with his team! With a smirk Jo packed up and moved over, and as luck would have it, Lightning walked in with two of his friends right then and there. He'd been laughing until he saw her, then looked as if he'd eaten something rotten.

"Hey, Lightning!" The jock on Jo's left, whose jersey read _Pochanski, _greeted. "Isn't this crazy? She was on TV with you! And she's here!"

"Yeah," Lightning said curtly, slumping down away from her. He was obviously not happy, and that just made Jo feel even better. Pochanski shrugged and turned to her. "Probably still bitter about you makin' him sharkbait," he told her, getting laughs from all but one of the party. "Hey, you were badass. If Lightning didn't win, we were all rooting for you to."

"Yeah," another guy, O'Brien, chimed in, his mouth stuffed with a bite if chicken. "You took down that Brick dude! Hey, you two going out?"

Jo rolled her eyes. "If I had a dollar for every time someone asked me that..." As she took a bite of her hamburger, Pochanski interjected, "Yeah, Brad. We all knew she'd wind up with Lightning!" Jo almost choked, and Lightning, who'd been drinking soda, did a spittake. It'd have been funny, had the question not been so awful.

"Me-and _him?!" _No way, her and Lightning, it would never work! Ew...

"Yeah, Pochanski, sha-shut up!" Lightning crossed his arms, trying desperately to save face. "Besides, we, uh...um..."

"Yeah yeah, we need to talk about the Powderpuff game!" Suddenly Pochanski's eyes lit up. "Hey, Jo! You should play! The girls who sign up are always so weak. With you, we could actually win!"

Jo opened her mouth, about to say no, that she thought football was dumb, that football players were dumb, the. she saw Lightning glaring bloody murder at her, shaking his head. He'd _hate _this, wouldn't he? If Jo were to play his precious sport, and well-which of course, she would... "Sure, why not?" She replied. The guys all cheered, high fives all around, but for Jo, the real prize was the look of pure hatred and horror on Lightning's face.

* * *

**Hahaha, poor Lightning, beaten at his own game by a girl! I can't imagine what that will do to his ego... Well, this is the last of my last chapter for now. Tune in next time when I find a computer!**


	5. Back and Forth

**Finally updated! I wanted to update for the Writing Spree yesterday, but I have limited access to a computer. Also, sorry these chapters are always so short-I'm trying to get the exposition over with to get the main plotpoint in.**

* * *

The football game that afternoon was pure hell. Lightning fumbled three times, got tackled twice before securing a down, and it was pure luck that the team managed to win. No one seemed upset though-everyone had off days, even star athletes like Lightning.

Of course, Lightning didn't see it that way. Lightning always won, always! Victory came naturally to him! This was wrong, and he knew it. He knew someone was to blame, and that someone was who he blew up at the next day in psychology.

"How the hell is it _my_ fault you lost the damn game yesterday?!" Jo demanded, glaring at him. "I wasn't even there!"

"You got into my head!" he retaliated, standing up and pointing at her. "If you didn't agree to that Powderpuff game, I would've won!"

"Don't you mean your _team_ would've won?!" She stood up as well, redfaced with irritation. "You were the load last night because you suck! Face it, Lightning, you have no one to blame but yourself!"

Now he was furious. "No way! I always do sha-mazing! That was the first time in two years I fumbled, and since it happened the day _you_ showed up, it's _your_ fault!"

"My, what _scathing _logic you have," Jo rolled her eyes. The late bell rang, and she sat down. "I didn't even _want _to be in that damn Powerpuff-"

"**Powder**puff!"

"So-rree! game, but you were pissing me off! Besides, I need to make a name for myself here!"

Lightning sat down as well, still glaring at her. "Well, it better not be for star football player, cuz that spot is sha-taken!"

Jo smirked, looking at him in disbelieving condescendence. "Wait," she said. "You're scared I want to be quarterback? Oh please, I hate football. Besides..." Their teacher came in and she turned to her book, finishing with a whisper. "I'm better at everything else, anyway."

_That _did it. Lightning shot up again.,"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!" he cried. "NO ONE BEATS LIGHTNING AT ANYTHING!"

"When it comes to disrupting my class, Mr. Malone, you certainly are undefeated," their teacher interjected, causing everyone in class-including Jo-to crack up. "Now take a seat, before you beat the record for most referrals to the office.

Lightning slumped down again, humiliated. Well, at least the paparazzi weren't there to see that. Hey, come to think of it, where were they...?

"Jo," he whispered. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "What?"

"You seen the press lately? They usually try taking pictures during school."

"What, you mean you liked-what am I saying, of course you liked getting attention. I have a restraining order against them, so they won't show up and annoy me."

"You _what?!_" He practically had to force himself not to yell. She shrugged.

"Crap like that only gets in the way," she said. "As an athlete yourself, I assumed you'd feel the same way. But you're just an attention whore, like that Dakota girl." Jo went back to her textbook. "At least now that she's a mutant, she's smarter than you."

Lightning opened his mouth in shock, irritated So she gets rid of the cameras and doesn't think anything of it? Come on! If he was gonna be going pro later on, he needed to get his face out there. Jo was a downright bitch!

"No wonder you never kissed a guy," he muttered, waiting for her reaction. Surprisingly, she tensed up, not saying anything at all. She didn't look at him, make any noise, she just...sat there. Had he actually struck a nerve there? Sweet! Though...it wasn't really that enjoyable, as she didn't really react. Something like _that,_ kissing, couldn't bug _her_, right? Or did he know less about her than he thought?

Finally Lightning gave up thinking on it, going back to his textbook for once. It was better than trying to figure out any of this, anyway.

* * *

**Uh-oh, Lightning just made a blunder, that will be further discussed next chapter. Stay tuned and read on!**


	6. A Little on Jo

**This chapter is a bit more serious than the others, and we get insight to Jo's past, or at least my idea of it. In case you haven't noticed Lightning is the focus of odd chapters, while Jo the even chapters. Also, I made a shout-out to another pairing I also ship, see if you can spot it.**

* * *

Jo stayed quiet for the rest of the class, not saying anything. She didn't volunteer any answers, ask any questions, she just stayed silent. At the end of class she quickly packed up and left for lunch.

Leave it to Lightning to hit her in the one place that hurt the most. Jo had always been a tomboy. Hell, even from birth her parents would say that she was going to be anything but girly. She'd detested the color pink, wanted short hair, always played sports-she even started calling herself Jo at age four because Joanna sounded too fancy, and nothing at all like her. At school she'd always been one of the guys, and always played kickball instead of jump rope at recess. She always won the girl's PE award and was the first picked for every game. Life was wonderful.

Until she started high school.

High school was so different than anything else-identities were formed, friendships were cemented...and for the first time Jo was the odd one out. Her school only offered Volleyball and track for girl's sports, which she joined. But the other girls always thought she was too bossy. Which wasn't her fault-she just wanted to win! She wasn't there to hang out with friends and wear cute uniforms, no. She wanted to play the game well, and prove she was the best. The teams won constantly, but those entitled snobs never gave her an ounce of gratitude for her hard work!

Needless to say, the team started losing a lot more after she opted out of it sophomore year. But they were fine with that. Complicated idiots.

If fitting in were hard, Jo had also to cope with the dating scene. Here and there, couples were always off holding hands, sitting together, hugging, making out...all things that didn't do anything for Jo. But she always wondered if it was nice-to have someone there for you, always by your side. The ultimate teammate.

That was when she asked Roger Sanderson to the Sadie Hawkins dance Junior year. That was the year she got to join the roller derby team, which was awesome-if only some of her friends there went to her school! She had more confidence now, and she figured Roger would make good boyfriend material.

Boy, was she wrong. The dance had been awkward and stiff, and she couldn't remember speaking two words to that guy afterwards. Well, there was always a next time, anyway. Not likely at that school-most of the guys were idiots or already had meant she was alone, as usual. NOt that she minded, she told herself, but still...sometimes it hurt.

And then she signed up for Total Drama. She figured, why not go for the million? Jo had all the physical and mental capacities, and she proved it. Hell, she made it to the final five! And she met Brick, as well.

She'd been a bit surprised that the cadet proved to be a rival. But he actually did make a good one. Of course, he was inferior to her own abilities, but he was a good opponent. She actually had toyed with the idea-maybe getting romantically involved with him. But he never seemed interested. Besides, she saw the way he'd look at that blonde hippie girl, it would never happen. She wasn't his type.

So the rivalry stayed a rivalry, right up to his elimination. And she wound up on a two-person team with Lightning, who drove her insane. Calling her a guy, being too dumb for any use other than ti be ordered around. She didn't know what she was saying, telling him about the kiss in the mines She didn't want one, but to say it on national TV!

She'd never expected him to use it against her. The whole failed romance thing was something she'd never admit to being ashamed about. It honestly sucked, to have one aspect of her life where she came up short. And he used it against her. Well, she wouldn't let him know that it stung. She'd managed to keep cool under pressure-he wanted a reaction, and that was the last thing she'd ever give him.

Of course, the natural reaction of him knocking her down onto the ground was something no one could help. Jo sat up, her old sentimental garbage gone and replaced with irritation. "What the hell, Lightweight?!" she said angrily.

Lightning looked off, as if he'd been disrupted. "Jo!" he said, dazed. "Ch-check your phone!"

"What..." She pulled her phone out of her pocket, which she'd put on silent. Sure enough, there was a voicemail. Dialing her password, she listened.

_"Hey, Jo! This is Chris McLean! Congratulations-you've been chosen to participate in the next season of Total Drama: Total Drama All-Stars! As soon as I wrap up-uh...some business, you'll be brought back to Camp Wawanakwa this Summer! And don't try to get out of it-read the fine print in your contract! Later!"_

The message ended, and Jo stared at Lightning. "Let me guess," she said dryly. "You're in this season, too." He nodded, and both stood up. "Great," she muttered. This year had just gotten a hell of a lot longer.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Jo and Lightning are now trapped into another season! What will they do next? That's for me to figure out and you to find out when next I update! Later!**


	7. Reluctant Teammates

**Has it really been two weeks? I am so sorry, guys! I've been trying to write a crapton of stuff while balancing a musical and school-but hey, here's a chapter to tie you all over. Hey, thanks again for reviewing and everything-I'm glad to see there are more Joning fans out there. Without further ado, here's chapter seven of You Again!**

* * *

"Are you serious? Dang it!"

Lightning crossed his arms, upset by the fact that Jo, _Jo_ of all people, was invited back on the show! Come on, hadn't he had to deal with her enough? And she'd do everything in her power to try and stop him, he just knew it! But he knew he could take her down again!

Meanwhile, Jo grew indignant. "Seriously? You came here just to see if I was gonna be here too?"

"Psh, sha-duh!" Jo was competition! He'd been on a team with her, he knew how strong she was-heck, that was part of the reason why he thought she was a dude(besides his generally subpar skills of observation)-no girl should be that strong! The first instinct is always to scope out potential competition, and that's why he raced to her as soon as he got the call.

"Idiot," she muttered. "All-Stars, huh? So that means we'll be dealing with some of the best from all four seasons."

Wait-that's what All-Stars meant? Well, whatever. The best...Suddenly an upsetting thought came to him. "You mean, Cameron might be there?" That little loser-robbing him of his million! That little twig got lucky.

"Considering he won a season, most likely." Jo sat down on a bench, thinking. "The Final Three from each season'll probably be there, with maybe some fan favorites thrown in."

"So..." Who were the others? "That one girl, Jen-Gwen! And the fat kid, and Heather?"

"Ugh, of course. Leave it to her to weasel her way on another season."

"And her boyfriend."

"Alejandro? Didn't he fall into a volcano, or something?"

Lightning shrugged. "Um...Oh! Mohawk guy-"

"Duncan."

"Yeah, and the nerdy girl, and uh...Courtney!"

"Ugh, Gwen, Courtney _and _their boytoy?" Jo rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'll be waist deep in stupid drama again. Hmm...so, maybe that Cody guy, too-he was pretty popular, despite being such a loser. Oh, Zoey'll be back. Her little twig of a boyfriend, too."

"She's dating Cameron?"

"What? Where'd you get that, sha-dumbass?"

Lightning frowned and sat down next to her. "Hey! You said everyone in the final three-"

"And some others," Jo replied with an aggravated sigh. "How hard is it to hear anything that isn't abkut yourself?"

"Hey! I hear tons of things! I hear plays, the coach yelling at everyone who's not me..."

"I rest my case. Now shut up, I'm thinking."

He did so, but suddenly a thought came to him. "Hey, Jo?"

"What?"

"Are we...working together right now?" That was disturbing. You don't work with the enemy!

The jockette looked at him as if he was nuts. "How is figuring out other competitors working together?" But she stopped, and sighed. "Look, we're in the same boat right now. And as much as I hate to admit it...you are the only one I can really talk to about stuff like this. So...what do you say, for now, anyway, that until the show starts we make a truce?"

She stuck out her hand, which Lightning stared at for a minute. An alliance, before the show? Was she trying to gang up on him again? The last time they'd had an alliance, she tossed him to a shark-something he didn't want to repeat again. But then again...she was the closest thing to an ally he'd ever really had on the show. And with all these new folks(one of which had beaten him silly with a briefcase), he needed something reliable, that he could count on. And as much as _he_ hated to admit it, Jo was his best bet.

He took her hand and shook it, looking her in the eye. "Truce."

"Okay, so...fan favorites."

They were now at a small pizza place, enjoying lunch before school started again. Jo took a bite of her pizza while thinking. "Who are the most popular people from the season past?"

"Hm..." Lightning sat across from her, eating his own pizza. They'd both decided to get their own, so as not to lose any to the other. Even eating was a competition. "How about that one Dawn girl? She was pretty well-liked."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Briar Rose," Jo nodded. "Oh-that smarmy little jerk from World Tour-Noah, right? He's huge."

"Really? I thought he was really small."

Jo rolled her eyes. "It a figure of speech-he's popular. Seriously, do I really have to start dumbing down everything I say for you?"

The white-haired quarterback glared at her. "Hey! Either that or you find someone else to make a sha-alliance with!"

She stared at him for a moment, then snickered.

"What?!"

"You just called yourself stupid, you idiot!"

He sat up indignantly. "What?! Did not!"

"Did too! You said I had to dumb things down for you!"

"Huh-well, you know, I...hey!" He slammed his fist on the table. "Scott! They'll bring him back!"

The topic change actually worked. "Scott-how could I forget that weasel?" Jo finished her slice and brought her hand to her chin in thought. "Oh great," she muttered. "They'll probably bring Brick back, too. So I could fall for him, or something."

"Fall for him?"

"Are you blind? We practically had half a season worth of sexual tension together!"

"Really?" Lightning never saw any romance on the show-maybe since he was viewing the whole thing as a competition? "Huh."

"Huh, what?"

He smirked. "Never knew Brick was sha-gay. **OW!**" The cheese shaker connected with his eye, but it was worth it to see the angry look on Jo's face.

"_That _was for Fang," he said.

"You seriously didn't get over that?" Jo was mad now "It's called playing the game for a _reason_, Lightning! I wanted to win as much as you did."

"And maybe I would've taken you to the finals with me!" It was true-he'd considered it, Jo was the toughest competitor out there, besides himself, of course. Why not prove himself against the best?

His ally, on the other hand, didn't buy it. "Yeah, right. You're just lucky that Cameron tripped me up!"

"More like, you're lucky! If not, you would've been hit by Lightning!"

"Okay, if we're going to make this work, no more stupid puns about your name, got it, Jockstrap?"

He glared at her. "Those ain't stupid! But I'll stop-if _you _stop with the nicknames!" He couldn't have someone walking around, calling him dumb things! What would his team think?

Jo rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said, getting up. "Lunch is over in ten minutes, we should get back to class."

Lightning got up, stuffing the last slices of his pizza into a box. Huh, this alliance thing was going better than he thought!

"Hey, they could bring back that Dakota girl! She was huge, too!"

"Shut up, Lightning."

* * *

**Ah, good old fashioned bickering-one of the things I love about this couple. Well, here's where the story starts to transition a bit, and Jo and Lightning will be on kinda-sorta good terms, or as good of terms as those two can be on. I'll get another chapter in soon, I promise. Until next time!**


End file.
